


Kiss me (this feels like falling in love)

by Ambros



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - High School, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambros/pseuds/Ambros
Summary: - Five times Louis wanted to kiss Harry (and one time he did).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please, forgive any mistakes since English isn't my first language; do tell me if you find them :)  
> Title is from Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran.  
> Please do let me know what you think :) Hope you enjoy this :*

_**or** _

_**Five times Louis wanted to kiss Harry (and one time he did)** _

 

_Basorexia:  
(n.) the overwhelming_

_desire_

_to kiss._

 

 

Louis is too busy talking football with Liam to pay attention when Greg says: "There's a punk sitting at our table.", his voice rough with indignation, but then the whole team is stopping in front of said table and Louis almost slams into Josh's back.

He huffs and stands on his tip-toes to look beyond Josh's shoulders, and, indeed, there's a guy sitting at the table that's usually occupied by the football team.

He's got a mess of chocolate curls on his head, white skin wrapped around never-ending fingers, long eyelashes, and his pink lips are wrapped carelessly around a fork.

Louis shrugs: "We could just find another table.", and he knows it's the wrong thing to say because Liam sighs, long-suffering, and basically everyone else just turns around to look at him like he's suggested they eat in the toilets.

Louis raises his eyebrows, mutters: "Or maybe not."

He sighs and Liam pats his shoulder.

Louis takes a step forward and clears his throat.

He's pretty sure the guy is just pretending not to hear or see them, anyway.

The guy raises his head slowly, headphones dangling from his neck, an overly sweet smile on his lips.

Yeah, he's definitely heard them.

He's got green eyes and everything about him is just overwhelmingly _pretty_. He says: "Yes?", and edge of annoyance to his voice, which is way deeper than what Louis would have expected.

"Sorry," he says, tries to ignore the rest of team bristling, "But that's the table we usually sit at."

The guy slowly raises his eyebrows and Louis is pretty sure he hears Liam tries to stifle a laugh with a cough, and _yeah_ , okay, he's painfully aware of how _stupid_ that sounded.

"I imagine you can't go and find a different table," the guy says, his eyes scanning the canteen around them, pointedly stopping on a couple of empty tables.

Louis tries to hold back a sigh: "Yeah, that's … ", but Nick cuts him off, taking a half step forward: "Why don't _you_ go find a different table before we _make you_?" he spits, and Louis turns to him with his eyebrows basically in his hair: "All right," he says, placing a hand on Nick's chest to push him back lightly, "Someone here has been watching too much TV."

Nick glares at him, but Louis glares back harder.

He turns back to the guy, who now looks openly amused. Louis can relate. "Listen, let's just – " but he's cut off again, this time by Niall, who pushes past them with half his notebooks in his arms and his breath short.

"Haz!" he wheezes, walking around the table to sit down next to the guy without any kind of grace; he dumps his notebooks on the table: "Sorry I'm late, had to catch up on some homework I'd forgotten about."

The guy just smiles at him, with dimples in his cheeks and all: "No worries. I saw you were running late so I bought you lunch," he adds, pushing his tray towards Niall.

Louis is confused. He sets down his lunch tray and sits in front of Niall. "You two know each other."

Niall is already halfway through a huge bite of his sandwich: "Oh yeah, Harry transferred this year," he explains, gesturing at the guy who's now smiling at Louis like the Cheshire Cat, "He helped me out with trig, so I asked him if he wanted to join us for lunch."

"Of course you did," Louis says, throwing _Harry_ an annoyed glance.

Liam sits next to him and the rest of the team begrudgingly follows.

"You couldn't have just said Niall had asked you," he grumbles, stabbing his pasta with more vehemence than it's probably necessary.

Liam kicks him under the table: "What Louis _means_ ," he says, glaring at him, "is that we are really happy to have you and we hope you have a pleasant school year."

The guy chuckles, low in his throat, bends his head towards Louis and says: "It's really not what he meant.", and then he _winks_ at Louis and adds: "It wouldn't have been nearly as fun.", his lips curling in a way that makes his dimples appear once again, and Louis thinks kissing Harry would be a nice way to shut him up.

He almost chokes on his pasta.

*

Harry slips effortlessly into their lives – of course he does, because, even Nick has to admit, he's funny in a very subtle way, like you have to be listening to him in order to hear him, and Louis is endlessly frustrated with him.

Harry doesn't really stop being pretty, doesn't stop wearing ridiculously tight jeans, ridiculous shirts of bands Louis googles as soon as he's back home and ends up loving, ridiculous pastel-coloured sweaters that Louis wants to have the privilege to steal, he doesn't stop being quirky and smart, always giving back as good as he gets while being seemingly imperturbable.

Liam sees right through him and laughs at him every single time Harry is around – which is basically ninety percent of the time.

And now Louis is stuck sitting next to Harry while trying not to stare at his lips while he chews on his pen.

It's not surprising at all that Louis _really_ wants to kiss him, it's been all he could think about for two weeks now, even though he's really, _really_ trying not to.

(It's not a surprise that he wants to kiss a boy either, but it's different – knowing that you like kissing boys and _actually kissing_ a boy.)

He looks away because Harry's fingers are tapping against a piece of paper on his desk, and Louis looks down; Harry's scribbled _are you having troubles focusing?_ , and Louis can basically hear the _smirk_ at the end of the question.

He writes back _fuck you_ and he feels like his whole face is on fire.

*

He avoids Harry after that.

Well, he doesn't exactly _avoid_ him. He just enjoys eating in the library while avoiding being caught and forces Liam to sit next to him in every class they share and a guy on the team in every class they don't share.

It's working out fine.

Apart from the glares Niall throws at him and the half confused, half hurt glances Harry sends his way.

(Because Harry doesn't usually care about what people think of him, but if someone thinks he's a dick he _needs_ to know why, and he's texted Louis three times to ask him if he'd done or said something wrong.

Louis has always texted back _nope_ , because what else is he going to say?, _you really make me want to kiss you_?)

He's on his way to the library when he hears a _thump_ coming from the bathrooms; he stops mid-step, and there's definitely the sound of shoes dragging against the floor and he throws the door open before he actually thinks about it, and he feels his muscles turning to stone when he sees Paul has his hands around Harry's wrists, is holding them behind his back, and Mark has him by collar of his shirt.

"What the _fuck_.", he wants to scream, but his voice is low and filled with fury and cold, and everyone is looking at him now, and there's _blood_ on Harry's lower lip and Louis thinks he _needs_ , _wants_ to punch those assholes.

Paul and Mark don't even look ashamed, they just sort of _shake_ Harry, and Mark says: "Found this faggot in the bathrooms – ", and Louis feels like he's been punched, he says: "Get the hell out.", balls his hands into fists because he doesn't want them to see they're shaking.

Paul and Mark don't look convinced, look at each other: "But he's – "

"So am _I_ , you _idiots_ ," he shouts, finally, feels it wreck his whole body and sees the shock on everyone's faces, Harry included, and he's pretty sure he looks the same, except with a lot more anger, "Get the hell out of here or I'll have you kicked off the team," he threatens, and he _will_. God _dammit_ , he will.

They are gone pretty quickly after that, and Louis doesn't really know what to do with himself, he's uncomfortably conscious of how much of a dick he's been but he can't keep his hands still, he really just wants to reach out and touch and make sure that Harry is okay, but he doesn't dare.

They're both shaking.

"I'm sorry," he says, words falling and tumbling out of his mouth, he doesn't know what he's apologizing for but he knows he _needs_ to.

Harry clears his throat, pushes his impossibly tousled hair back, his lower lip swollen and bloody: "It's quite alright," he says, even though his voice is shaking, "I think a rough look looks rather hot on me."

A laugh bubbles behind Louis' lips and it tumbles out before he can stop it, almost hysterical, and he thinks he really wants to kiss this boy.

*

Louis is sitting next to Harry at lunch, Paul and Mark at the opposite side of the table, pretty much ignored by everyone on the team, and Harry laughs at something Niall says, openly, with his head thrown back and his eyes squeezed shut, and Louis could swear every light in the room is bent on him, and when he catches Liam looking at him, he rolls his eyes.

Yeah, yeah, he wants to kiss him, whatever.

*

Harry is awful at playing football.

Not as awful as he could be, but he's definitely _bad_. Limbs-flailing-in-all-directions-even-though-he-tries-to-play-unironically bad.

"I _knew_ there had to be something you couldn't do!" he says, breathless, a victorious grin curling his lips.

Harry flips him off and lets himself fall on the grass, starfishes, long limbs ending up everywhere.

Louis imitates him, kicking his legs until Harry just gives up and lets him put his right leg across his thighs.

They are quiet until Harry says: "I thought you'd realized I wasn't straight and you'd stopped talking to me", softly, almost sadly, like he can't believe he'd thought of Louis that way, and Louis is petrified besides him, whispers: "That definitely isn't what happened," he swallows, turns his head to look at Harry's profile, "I'm sorry you thought that. I was – I was a dick."

Harry says: "Kind of depends on why you did it," and turns his head, his nose nearly brushing Louis'.

Louis says: "I think I did it because I was an idiot," almost forgetting the words as soon as he says them because he's looking right into Harry's eyes.

A smirk curls Harry's lips as he looks a little bit longer into Louis' eyes almost as if he's looking for something.

He turns back, green eyes back to the sky, and Louis thinks _next time I'll just kiss him_.

*

(And then he thinks _god, this is stupid_ , and just kisses him, lips all wrong, a wrist that's definitely going to be sore for a couple of days, he's pretty sure his elbow is digging into Harry's hip, but Harry's laughing with his lips pressed to Louis', has an arm around his waist and a hand in his hair, and Louis just kisses him.)

 

 


End file.
